


Tentacles

by liyussi



Series: Minseok's Monster Harem [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Come Vomiting, Egg Laying, Forced Orgasm, Monster sex, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Sounding, Stretching, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liyussi/pseuds/liyussi
Summary: While researching the organisms on a newly discovered planet, Minseok stumbles across a peculiar plant.





	Tentacles

“Synthetic reparation,” A blade slid over the meat like plant, the cut bubbling and hissing as it came back together. “True.”

 

“Auditory synapsis,” A snap of the fingers. Nothing moved. “False.”

 

“Just what are you…?” Minseok muttered as he fumbled around the strange plant he had come across on the new planet he was supposed to be researching. He was designated section 42, grid A-13, and out of all the other sections and grids he had been assigned, this was his first time coming across such a strange organism. Just one grid over in A-12, Kyungsoo was surely conducting his own studies and Minseok debated heavily on if he should call out to his fellow partner or not.

 

The plant itself looked rather harmless. It reacted to touch, but not to sight or sound, and it was flopped on the moss covered terrain of the forest with appendages that resembled a sea anemone. It certainly looked like one—red and pink in color, the strange cylindrical plant (or was it an animal?) stood tall with a solid diameter of about two meters. It was large, but it didn’t seem hostile. The most it did was curl around Minseok’s fingers with small tentacles when the researcher touched it.

 

Minseok stepped back and brought out a thin device, beginning to snap pictures of the organism and writing down notes for each image. He pulled out a small canister from the pouch around his waist and sprayed the air next to the plant. The tentacles swayed, reacting to the artificial scent, and reached out to grasp at the dissipating vapors.

 

“So it has olfactory senses…” Minseok observed. “But is it for defensive and reproductive purposes, or predatory?” He stepped closer again and leaned in, taking a small sniff.

 

It smelled sweet.

 

Small tentacles suddenly wrapped themselves around Minseok’s neck, making the scientist laugh. So it was playful.

 

He ducked his head, trying to pull away, only to feel more wrap around his face and tug, the grip surprisingly strong as the brunette’s body was lurched forward.

 

Panic rose in Minseok’s body, his stomach in his throat and his heart beating wildly as he planted his hands on the edge of the plant, feeling the slightly pudgy and slimy texture of small villi-like structures sinking between his fingers and wriggling about. It felt disgusting, but sacrificing his comfort for leverage, Minseok pushed with a grunt, trying to free the grip around his head. More tentacles wrapped around his arms instead, some of the damned things sliding up the sleeves of his shirt, and pulled.

 

Minseok screamed—he should have just reached for his transmitter while he still had function of his hands. He hoped someone a grid over would be able to hear him, but it was improbable. Each grid was sectioned off in 12 x 12 kilometers—the chances that his neighboring colleagues would hear him was slim.

 

He witnessed with horror as the center of the strange plant opened, gaping wide and strings of some kind of clear slime stringing between the edges before breaking—like some kind of salivating creature. It ran deeper than appeared, and the walls disturbingly resembled flesh—glistening with moisture, lumpy, and fresh.

 

Minseok tugged back desperately, whimpering desperate ‘no’s and hyperventilating as the tentacles started pulling him in. The wet appendages wrapped around his tongue as he opened his mouth to scream again, and in terror, he clamped his teeth down, severing the flesh.

 

This was no plant—this was a monster.

 

Minseok winced as a high-pitched screech seemed to emanate from the center of the creature, and with incredible strength, it hauled the researcher up and dumped him down its gaping center, Minseok’s shouts muffled as the hole shut tight.

 

It was dark inside—and cramped. It had just enough room for Minseok’s sprawled body to lay there on the wet lumps beneath him, moving ever so slightly.

 

The blood left Minseok’s face as he realized he had just been fucking consumed by some alien  _thing_  on a godforsaken planet. He shouted—demanding the thing to spit him back up despite knowing it had showed no response to auditory prompts previously. He scraped his nails down the sides of the fleshy walls, pounded on it with his fists, which proved to be as futile as punching bouncy silly putty.

 

His nightmares only became worse from there as one thick tentacle slowly slithered out from the walls. It was much bigger and longer than the appendages on the outside of the creature, and it quickly wrapped itself around the scientist’s ankle and tugged. Minseok backed away from it as much as he could, his breath coming out quick with fear as another one appeared and took hold of his right arm.

 

“No—fuck, no!” He writhed. More and more came out, wrapping wet and thick with slime over Minseok’s wriggling body until it could finally hold him still. Minseok jerked, trying to yank his fists away as another tentacle lazily slid between his fingers and wrapped around his palm—his brain sickeningly comparing it to holding hands.

 

He was too young to be eaten—he had so much ahead of him, so many possibilities, endless promotions. He had graduated top of his university to become a team-leading researcher over multiple planets and to make discoveries—not to die in the stomach of some disgusting and filthy beast.

 

Minseok screamed and bucked, refusing to submit to his fate. Apparently sick and tired of his struggles, one tentacle surged forward and shoved itself into Minseok’s mouth, making the brunette gag. He bit down, only to find the flesh gave away quite a bit before his teeth met a much firmer middle—he couldn’t bite through. The slick appendage dug further into his mouth for his troubles, and Minseok gagged as the tip of it pressed against the back of his throat threateningly.

 

He stilled, his head tilted up as he tried to breathe through his nose. He swallowed instinctively, the juices covering the tentacle dripping down his esophagus and made it feel like it was being covered in sweet tar. It made his throat feel stiff and itchy, and he coughed, trying to ease the sensation.

 

The plant lifted his hands above his head, the position forcing Minseok to remain upright. Before confusion could settle over his mind for too long, the tentacle in his mouth began to slide further. He gagged in response, his wrists tugging at the restraints as he tried to turn his head away. He felt the muscles in his throat open up easily though, shocking and unnerving the brunette. The thick tentacle slid further, the substance coating the flesh numbing the intrusion and only leaving behind the sensation of his throat opening up and swallowing greedily.

 

Minseok cried out the best he could with his mouth stuffed as it was, tears pricking his eyes as he felt the end of the length slip over his adam’s apple, and then even further still. His breathing became shallow, desperately trying to intake oxygen despite the invasion. It stopped just short of too far, sitting at the base of his neck, before it withdrew, Minseok’s chest heaving in relief.

 

His throat felt raw from the forceful intrusion, and he coughed as the tentacle slid out to sit heavily on his tongue. Minseok twitched as he felt a squeeze around his hips and under the junction of his thighs. He hadn’t noticed more of the tentacles had wound their way around his body until they were already there, more and more wrapping and winding and then—

 

Minseok tossed his head back with a startled moan and a choke as the thick lengths squeezed his front, pressing over his crotch and making his cock rub against the inside of his pants. He shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to accept what was happening right now, trying to ignore the burning and prickling sensations the slick covered appendages left behind on his skin. They seemed to undulate, throbbing and moving over his body in a rhythm that massaged Minseok’s groin, smaller, curious tentacles wriggling their way up his shirt and down his pants, exploring and touching his skin.

 

He tried to cry out in protest, only for the length in his mouth to thrust down his throat again, his body shaking as his gag made his cock twitch too. His senses must’ve been confused—there was no way he should be reacting like this, but he couldn’t help it. His jaw went slack as it pulled out again, only to thrust back down, the wet squelch of the length pushing his saliva and its fluids into his mouth obscene and lewd.

 

The smaller ones eventually found their way to Minseok’s cock, worming their way further into his pants to curl and squeeze around the quickly hardening length. Minseok’s hips canted up, his head ducking down as he tried not to whine at the touch. He leaned his weight back, trying one last time to yank his arms and his body free with teary eyes from the creature assaulting him. Never in his short years on the field did he ever imagine this would one day happen to him. (Okay, maybe that  _one_  time when Baekhyun joked about it, but they were all drunk.)

 

All he got for his struggles was the appendage in his mouth moving faster, tugging in and out of his mouth like it was fucking his throat, and the smaller ones around his cock tightening and  _pulsing_. The strange sensation had Minseok arching, sobbing as his mouth and his cock were assaulted with strange pleasures. His fingers curled into fists, closing his eyes tightly as the tentacle moved faster and faster over his tongue, the length beginning to pulse and throb.

 

It took two hesitant swallows and suddenly, something hot was gushing down Minseok’s throat, filling his stomach with dense and heavy liquid that clumped and stuck to the sides of his esophagus. The tentacle thrusted in a few more times, squishing and shoving its gunk down, before it quickly slid out, leaving a trail of goo as it went. Another wave spurted over Minseok’s tongue and his lips as it slid out from his mouth with a sickly wet sound, dripping everywhere as the tendril throbbed.

 

The researcher choked and coughed, each hacking movement jolting his body. He swallowed thickly, the cloudy white liquid almost disgustingly sweet and it stuck like butter to the insides of his mouth. It felt like he had a solid ball in his stomach—the organ itself feeling heavy and sore like it had been filled full until the point of bursting. It burned, but it felt itchy. His tongue, his throat—it felt like an irresistible itch that he couldn’t reach, and he was half tempted to beg the creature to shove its limbs back in just so it could make it go away.

 

He gagged, feeling too full, and shuddered as the monster’s gunk came back up, pooling in his mouth. He coughed and spat the substance out, white dotting the fleshy floor.

 

The length that had been in his mouth hung there limply, still dripping of whatever it had force fed him, before it slowly retreated. Instead of the others doing the same though, they shoved Minseok forward hard, making him face plant into the soft ground of the monster. From there, the tentacles that were wrapped around him lifted him up, suspending the researcher by his limbs and waist.

 

The tentacles under his clothes began pulling, stretching this way and that under the fabric. It wasn’t until Minseok heard the first telltale sound of the seams ripping that he understood what was happening. His shirt was the first to go, ripping in half as the shreds hung sadly from his arms. His pants took a bit more time, what with the belt he was wearing and all, but eventually that gave too and the leather went flying, the remains of his pants and underwear pooling at his ankles.

 

Minseok gulped, realizing just how ridiculously strong this creature was and at any moment—just like it had done to his belt—it could pull him apart.

 

The abomination seemed more interested in Minseok’s body though, more tentacles emerging to stroke between his thighs, through the cleft of his cheeks, pressing against his perineum, nudging his balls, pressing down on his nipples—he was assaulted left and right by different kinds of stimulation. Minseok let out a choked sob as his cheeks flushed, his ears burning red as his body reacted to the touches.

 

The tentacles left their slick behind with every stroke, the areas they touched tingling and itching with the same feeling in his throat. It took a moment before his brain finally recognized the effect he was experiencing: aphrodisiac. This  _thing_  was trying to make him aroused—for what reason, Minseok couldn’t be sure, but he knew it would only end horribly for him.

 

Despite knowing this, Minseok couldn’t fight it. He cried and choked on his helpless breaths as the appendages spread his legs open and began to press against his hole. He clenched, not wanting to give in—he was scared. The liquid covering the length seeped against his entrance, tingling the skin and making the rim twitch with each disgustingly loud slop it made in its attempt to press in. Minseok gasped as he felt his hole becoming numb—the nerves still alight but the muscles themselves relaxing—the flesh becoming softer and softer, giving way more and more.

 

Minseok clamped his eyes shut, willing and wishing for it to back off—all in vain. With one long, firm push that rocked Minseok’s body forward, the researcher felt himself slowly but surely become impaled on the tentacle. It was about the width of his finger, and once it stretched Minseok open to fit the head in, the rest of it followed quickly, sinking in deep and coiling in Minseok’s gut, pulsing its unnerving heat inside his ass.

 

He heaved, barely having a moment to gather himself before the length began moving in and out at a moderate pace. It was sopping wet, and it the noises it made as it was sucked into Minseok’s ass over and over were vile. Minseok couldn’t hold it back anymore—his lips parted wide as he let out a loud moan. The sensation was unreal—getting fucked by such a malleable thing was mind reeling, and Minseok found it hard to keep up with everything that was happening.

 

There was too much all at once. There were wet tentacles rubbing against his chest, smaller ones twisting around his left nipple and pulling while the ones on his right pushed down, rubbing and poking it excessively like it was trying to find a hole to fuck there too. Minseok tensed, another sob heaving his body as the tentacles around his cock began moving fluidly—up and down, twisting around, pressing between his balls, the tip digging against his slit—Minseok all but screamed as his hips jerked. The tentacle in his ass was incessant, thrusting constantly without break, fucking into the brunette and forcing the human to fuck into the vice around his cock.

 

Another tentacle began worming its way between Minseok’s legs, pressing against the wet, stretched hole. Minseok shook his head, trembling.

 

“No—no more, please—” His pleas fell through as a few more prods had that length filling him too. Minseok fell limp, letting the monster’s limbs hold him up, as he hung there and let out pitiful cries of confusion and pleasure.

 

Another, and then another—four tentacles were stretching him open before long, moving randomly and without pattern. With his head hanging, Minseok could see the way his knees were shaking, the twitching of his cock while wrapped in red and pink vines of flesh—he was close.

 

He bit his lip, trying to hold back. He didn’t want to come—it was too humiliating. The thought of releasing while having this monstrosity playing with his body like it was nothing was crushing—like Minseok would lose a part of himself, his dignity. It was a pointless battle though, the creature seemingly having endless stamina as it kept its pace constant, if not moving even faster. Minseok ground his teeth together, his jaw tense as he clenched his fists, wounded moans and struggling gasps spilling out.

 

Not like this—not like this.

 

“Fuck—ah!  _Fuck!_ ” Minseok shouted, his voice pitching at the overwhelming sensations. More curses tumbled out of his mouth as his hips jolted, subconsciously writhing in the tentacles’ hold. He trembled, his toes curled, his mouth fell open as he became silent, and then he was coming. He spilled into the moving tentacles over his cock, the slimy appendages wriggling about even more at the warm, wet contact from Minseok’s cum. They continued to squeeze and pulse, sliding wetly over Minseok’s cock as they milked him to the very last drop.

 

Even after he was spent, they wouldn’t stop. They jerked his cock energetically, like they were trying to get him to spill more, and the tentacles in his ass seemed to speed up, rocking Minseok’s suspended body from the force of their intrusion. Minseok’s moans and whines quickly escalated to cries and shouts, the overstimulation making his previously limp body begin to writhe and buck in useless attempts of escape.

 

“Fuck— _stop!_ Oh god,  _please stop_ —” Minseok all but whimpered. He pulled at his arms, the sharp sensations of overstimulation mixed with a kind of building urge that made the researcher feel like he was going to come again.

 

He clenched, feeling a huge dollop of the slimy aphrodisiac drip down his ass and thighs as the tentacles thrusted in, the substance gathering at the rim of his tightened entrance. His body instinctively tried to curl in on itself, too overwhelmed and panicked to do much else. Just as he thought he couldn’t take much more, a squirming sensation over the head of his cock made him gasp, his eyes shooting wide open.

 

Minseok glanced down between his legs, seeing one of the small tentacles that had been around his cock had traveled to a much more dangerous place. It pressed its small tip against the slit, and Minseok his heart drop all the way down to his heavy stomach.

 

“No—no no no no,  _you can’t_ , don’t— _stop_!”

 

It pressed hard, and in seconds, it was slipping in. Minseok tossed his head back with a scream—his cock was already over sensitive from his previous orgasm. With the added breach, the researcher felt like he was going to go insane.

 

The wriggling flesh snaked in deep. The brunette could feel it pushing down his cock, reaching the base, before slipping in even further. It bumped into something that made Minseok’s entire body shiver—right at the same moment the tentacles in his ass pressed against it—and Minseok felt his eyes roll.

 

His back curved as he convulsed once more, his shocked body throwing itself into a dry orgasm. The tentacles stilled this time, simply holding his body as Minseok stopped breathing. When the contractions finally passed, he let himself hang as dead weight, heaving for air and trembling in both fear and pleasure.

 

He was slowly lowered back to the floor of the monster. The tentacles were still wrapped around him, though loosely, allowing Minseok to lay there as he tried to overcome his shock and regain function of his body again.

 

Before he was ready, the appendages around him began to move again. The researcher whimpered—he had hoped the monster would have been finished with its business.

 

Clearly it wasn’t.

 

The tentacles flipped Minseok around so he was on his back this time and hoisted him up in the air once again like that. They held him there, the flesh forcefully spreading open his legs. The tapered tentacles wrapped down his legs all the way to his feet, weaving between his toes and rubbing in its slime. It made Minseok shiver, his heart thudding wildly against his chest in fear of what was to come.

 

He felt it before he saw it. He felt the thick lumps of its flesh rubbing against his backside, warm, wet,  _throbbing_. He looked side to side, trying to see past his own body to figure out what was touching him. It emerged between his legs, letting the human get a clear view of what he was about to experience.

 

It was big—daunting—and horrific. It looked like something straight out of a nightmare. The crown of the tip was circled with many small bumps while the rest of the length had it in larger size. Minseok could see it pulsating, as if it had a heartbeat, while a thick, white, substance drooled from the head. It looked more opaque and thicker than the aphrodisiacs the thing was emitting before. It didn’t take long for Minseok to realize what it was.

 

He began to struggle, hyperventilating as the length dropped between his legs. The tentacle inside his cock squirmed in response, making Minseok choke on a gasp as his body shuddered. The thick tentacle laid itself over his stomach, sticking out between its thighs and looking absolutely monstrous. It was so big—and with contact Minseok could  _feel_  the hard throbbing in the length, steady and constant like a drum beat.

 

The horrific appendage stroked over his body, rubbing over his cock as a result, and Minseok couldn’t hold back his whimper.

 

“Please let me go—please, I can’t—” He tried to plead. Even though he knew it couldn’t hear him, he had to try. He wouldn’t be able to take that thing—he was going to die.

 

The brunette gasped as he felt two of the small tentacles from before push into his hole. The squirmed and writhed before they hooked against his rim and pulled. Minseok felt his face go red in humiliation as he was spread open from the inside, laid out and ready like some kind of invitation.

 

Apparently that’s exactly what it was, because the beastly tentacle that had been stroking over his stomach while Minseok stared at its immense size moved down, slipping between his legs as it used touch to find what it was looking for.

 

It pressed against the open entrance, and even then, Minseok could tell it wasn’t going to fit.

 

“No,  _please_  no—I’ll break— _I’m going to break_ —” Minseok all but screamed as it pushed. He rattled off pleas, but it kept going. It strained against Minseok’s hole, pushing and stretching him to his limits. He gasped, his chest and stomach heaving as he fought for oxygen in his panicked state. He could feel himself opening up—his hole still numb to the pain thanks to the monster’s concoction, but he could still feel everything. He could feel his nerves screaming, knowing this wasn’t right—that his body wasn’t supposed to do this—but it misfired, instead causing his brain to dump dopamine into his system.

 

The head slipped in, lodging inside his body firmly as his entrance finally gave way. Minseok jerked, jaw hanging open, as his knees tried to bend inward while his confused body shivered in pleasure. The aphrodisiacs were setting in, increasing his body sensitivity tenfold. He moaned breathily, still reeling from his mix of emotions and responses to the forced intrusion.

 

The next thing to press against him were the small bumps he had seen earlier. They were firmer than they appeared—moreso than the tentacle itself—creating a kind of friction as they went in that had Minseok tossing his head back and shouting. One inch, two inches, and they were all inside, his taut walls squeezing impossibly tight over the length.

 

Minseok was screaming. The slightly flared head was creating pressure right against his prostate, the sensitive nerves sandwiched between the length and the small tentacle in his dick.

 

It was too much—he couldn’t handle it. Saliva dripped from his mouth and down his chin as he tensed, coming to another dry orgasm, albeit weaker than before.

 

The tentacle pressed on despite the clenching of Minseok’s insides, slipping in another inch, and another, bumping and morphing against Minseok’s hole as the larger ridges and lumps of flesh sunk in, creating uneven texture and friction. By the time the thing finally stopped, Minseok’s legs were practically vibrating, his plugged cock weeping precum around the tentacle.

 

He was completely impaled. His abdomen had a visible swell where the monstrous tentacle had invaded. Every time he exhaled, his stomach would tighten around it, making the bump more apparent. It had broken him open, filled him up impossibly so. He could feel the throbbing he had experienced earlier so wholefully, it seemed to resonate through his entire being. Even though it wasn’t moving, the pulsating sensation made Minseok’s eyes flutter as he moaned. It hit every nerve inside his ass just right, sending electrifying shivers up his spine. That paired with the sensation of his insides being stretched to the limit had Minseok’s hips quivering, his senses beginning to succumb to the pleasure.

 

When it finally pulled, it was so jarring and unreal it momentarily jerked Minseok back to reality.

 

It felt like he was tugging him inside out, and the researcher arched his back as he wailed. He was being emptied after being so utterly full. He could feel every bump, every ridge, every divot in the flesh, the stretch on his insides changing with each one. He could feel the small knobs rubbing against his walls, kneading over the rim, before it was just the head left inside.

 

Minseok was panting, eyes staring wide and blankly at the closed mouth of the beast that had swallowed him. He was barely allowed 2 more breaths before it was pushing into him again, and this time Minseok screamed.

 

It was so surreal and so confoundingly unreal that it  _felt good_. Minseok gritted his teeth and nearly screamed through them as he was filled up completely once more. He watched as the tentacle invaded his body, watched as the swelling of its started at the base of his cock before traveling further up his stomach. It stopped, throbbed, and Minseok whimpered.

 

This time when it pulled out, Minseok’s eyes rolled.

 

He could hardly believe it. He had taken in such a monstrous length—the beast’s  _cock_. Even without its massive size and pulsating flesh, the way it rolled and twisted inside him had Minseok practically seizing. It had brutally forced him open, but the flesh itself—minus the knobs—was soft. It felt startling good as it dipped in and out of him, dragging him out only to stuff him back in.

 

It began to move faster, rocking Minseok’s body in the tentacles’ hold. His mouth fell open, tongue twitching as the pleasure seared his brain cells. Before long, the tentacle in his cock began to move too, and Minseok’s voice pitched at the doubled sensations.

 

The small tentacle moved in and out, fucking into his slit at the same pace as the length in his ass. The flesh wrapped around his body began to move too, squirming as they sought out his most sensitive areas. They circled around his nipples, squeezing and pulling to mimic suction. They pinched, pulled, pressed, and rubbed until Minseok’s nipples were soft and swollen, no longer a light shade but rather a deep pink from the abuse. The smaller tentacles pulled at the perked tips while the rest massaged into his breasts, softening the muscle and tissue underneath.

 

All the varying sensations wracked Minseok senseless, and in no time at all, he was clenching, pulling at his confines as he came again. The tip of his cock beginning to flush red, the rim of his slit pink from being fucked into and leaking cum. When the tentacle pulled, it was covered in it—thick and milky—only for it to fuck it back in with its next thrust.

 

The tentacle in his ass was beginning to fuck faster, jolting Minseok up again and again as it speared into him. His entire body was now throbbing in time with the length—his cock, his ass, his chest—it felt indescribably good. He closed his eyes, wailing, his tongue drunk. He couldn’t form sentences anymore. A spare tentacle rubbed over his bottom lip, almost comfortingly, before it pushed into his mouth.

 

Down his throat it pushed, easing the itch that had been left behind before. Minseok tilted his head back accordingly, straightening his neck to allow room for the appendage and for him to breathe. He was losing his mind.

 

Spit-roasted on both ends, Minseok was fucked from every hole possible. His mouth, his ass, his cock—he was the monster’s living sex toy. The tentacle in his mouth shoved down his throat, making Minseok gag up the thick liquid bursting from his stomach. That too was fucked back into him.

 

He was leaking—yet at the same time, unable to release. The pace was getting faster and faster, and Minseok clamped his eyes shut as he screamed around the intrusion in his mouth. His fingers stretched, reaching to clamp onto something—anything—to hopefully ground himself as his body was completely and utterly overwhelmed.

 

He was given no such reprieve. Instead, the tentacle in his ass angled upwards, beginning to pound against his already tortured prostate. Minseok howled, stars dotting his vision. It was relentless, its thrusts already hard enough to jerk Minseok’s entire body upwards, and now that force was being directed to hit every sensitive spot inside him.

 

He clenched, body trying to release, but still to no avail. He breathed through his nose, sounding like an animal as he tried to stay conscious, but he was already barreling into another dry orgasm and it was so hard to keep his eyes open when his entire body shook and clenched with each maddening, unsatisfying climax.

 

He could feel the friction against the rim of his hole—the muscles feeling hot as the tentacle carved itself into Minseok—forced his insides to remember its size and shape as it plowed into him. The thick white cum it had been leaking out before was dripping all over itself, wetting Minseok’s ass and thighs as it fucked messily into him. It made loud, obscene noises that sounded like it was beating into a pussy—and with the way it felt, Minseok couldn’t be entirely sure he didn’t have one.

 

The tentacle in his mouth twitched and began to move erratically, pounding into his throat with abandon before it seemed to swell. Its flesh expanded in Minseok’s mouth, and without warning, it unloaded its gunk down Minseok’s throat again.

 

The researcher let out a long, pitched cry as he was forced to swallow, his voice punctuated by the rough, fast thrusts inside him from the beast’s cock. This time though, he couldn’t take it.

 

He choked, stomach filled far past its capacity already, as the creamy substance gushed out from his mouth and nose despite the tentacle filling him. He gagged, reflex triggered, his throat contracting and forcefully pushing against the length.

 

It slid out of him in a hurry, still spurting the itchy, tar-like aphrodisiac. Minseok coughed out the liquid, but didn’t have the time to gather himself before he felt another tentacle begin to seize up.

 

“No—oh god, pull out, pull out, pull out—” He chanted through his coughs, shivering and crying as he felt the small tentacle in his cock begin to lose rhythm as well. Like the one in his mouth, it swelled too, stretching him open a little more.

 

Minseok couldn’t even begin to describe the sensation. It tensed up, hot liquid rushing into his cock and filling him up. He felt like he had to pee—and that if he didn’t he would burst. It had him arching, eyelashes fluttering and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to ride through the sensation of the beast unloading inside his cock. It didn’t take long for it to finish, and the small tentacle slid out just as quickly as the first one.

 

Finally released, Minseok’s entire body clenched as a scream ripped itself from his raw throat. His cum mixed with the substance dumped into him spurted out of him in thick ropes, dripping over his stomach and shooting over his chest and face. He felt like he was orgasming forever with the amount that kept coming out. With the relentless thrusting of the thick tentacle inside him, Minseok was thoroughly milked of everything he had and then some.

 

Spent and drooling from his mouth and cock, Minseok could only hold on and sob as the monster continued its merciless pace, his vision tilted and spinning from his brutal climax. The throbbing was getting faster and harder, the pulsing shaking his insides and organs. Minseok tugged at his hands, tears streaming down his face.

 

He couldn’t take much more.

 

Finally, it sped up, thrusting and squelching into Minseok’s ass like it was the last hole it would ever find. It swelled, stretching Minseok a tiny bit more, its movements getting sloppy as it pushed inside the screaming man at every angle.

 

It stilled, practically vibrating against Minseok’s walls, as it shot its thick load inside the researcher. With its thick consistency, Minseok was filled up in no time, the slick and slimy cum leaking around the rim of his stretched and swollen hole. Minseok arched as the pressure reached deep inside him, the monster’s pulsating and vibrating finally sending his body in overdrive.

 

Minseok cried and sobbed, convulsing and twitching as his soft cock squirted out piss with every orgasmic contraction. The building pressure inside him only further pressed against his bladder, urging him to wet himself more.

 

The monster’s tentacle slowly slid out, bit by bit, its cum filling up the empty space it left behind. By the time its beaded crown had slipped out of Minseok’s twitching and oversensitive hole, leaving only the head inside, he was bloated and full. He was gasping, mouth open like a fish out of water. He felt so heavy and full, it hurt. The cock inside him tugged, held fast by the flared flesh. It tugged again—once, twice—it popped out with a lewd and vulgar wet smack, Minseok moaning and shivering as its thick and slimy cum drooled from his soft, gaping ass.

 

He couldn’t stop it—he had no control over his own body anymore. The brunette hung there like a doll, leaking from every hole the monster had fucked. Even without the monstrous flesh inside him, he still felt so filled.

 

The tentacles lowered him to the ground again, this time releasing him altogether as Minseok landed in a puddle of the cum from his ass and his urine. He didn’t care—he didn’t have time to care. He whined and whimpered as he lied there, shaking uncontrollably from the onslaught of prolonged sexual torture he just experienced.

 

He lifted one shaking hand and moved it down between his legs to assess the damage. He circled two fingers along the swollen rim of his ass. It was puffy and warm to the touch, no doubt red from the stretch and friction. The muscles were soft and gave away without much pressure, Minseok’s fingers sliding in like nothing. The feeling made Minseok groan, his ass clenching momentarily and twitching in conditioned response.

 

He moved his hand back up to see. His fingers were coated in opaque white—almost like milk—but thicker, slimier, and heavy. Minseok bit his lip as he groaned. He forced himself onto his back, took two quick breaths, and pressed against his bloated stomach. He moaned as he felt the cum push out of him in thick globs, coating his ass cheeks and pooling onto the lumpy flesh ground. He wouldn’t be able to escape being weighed down with the monster’s semen inside him. He had to get as much of it out as possible.

 

Minseok pushed again, whimpering as a particularly large amount dribbled out. So concentrated on the task at hand, Minseok didn’t notice that the once docile tentacles were beginning to move again. They slithered across the ground, taking hold of Minseok once more. Startled, the researcher jerked away, momentarily breaking free.

 

He turned onto his hands and knees, crawling for the sides of the insides of the beast. He scraped along the flesh with his nails, crying out and screaming—praying for anyone from his team to hear him.

 

The tentacles tugged him back down by his ankles, dragging him to the center again as they gripped around his body once more. He was twisted and maneuvered onto his back, this time not into the air though, as his knees were pried apart once more.

 

Minseok sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. He had already done it once—he wouldn’t be able to take more. If that  _thing_  came inside him again, Minseok would explode. He shook his head, muttering ‘nos’ as he weakly tugged at his binds, too exhausted and fucked out to have any strength.

 

Instead of the horrific and deformed tentacle from before, a slightly smaller, oddly shaped appendage slotted itself between Minseok’s legs instead. The tip was completely covered in what looked similar to villi, the bumps squirming and thrashing. It made Minseok’s stomach flip, slightly appalled by the image. However when they pressed against his ass, the strange forms wriggled their way inside. While not as thick as the first one, it was still big, and it forced itself in with the help of a thick, clear mucous that dribbled in heavy globs as the excess was pushed away while it slid inside.

 

Minseok gasped, his hands curling into fists and digging into the ground as his knees lifted automatically, the tentacles allowing the movement. He tried to blink through the fill, tears falling from his lashes. It began thrusting right away, squelching and smacking into Minseok’s abused hole, wetting it even further and mixing up and jostling the cum inside him.

 

The brunette moaned loudly, voice laced with pleasure. Compared to the last one, where the stretch and power of thrusts were too much, this tentacle seemed to hit every spot just right. It was soft and malleable while thick, giving Minseok the perfect balance between too much and just enough. He could feel the villi-like bumps inside him, rubbing and spreading its filth while it fucked into the cum left behind by the monster’s cock. It’s movements were loud and wet—the researcher could feel the semen frothing at his rim, leaking out more and more with each fast thrust.

 

Suddenly, the tentacle stopped, instead trading its in and out movements for slow bends and twists. Minseok let out a long, drawn out moan as he writhed, toes digging into the soft ground as the movement made slurping noises against his hole and set his body on fire. There was a pressure against his entrance, but so lost in the sensation of it all, Minseok didn’t pay it any mind—until it started stretching him open more and more.

 

He let out a sharp cry as the strange pressure slipped in, traveling up further and further before it seemed to settle deep in his belly. He looked down his body, eyeing the slowly twisting tentacle between his legs as he tried to figure out what that was. Soon enough, he could see a large, circular swelling moving down the tentacle, traveling closer and closer to Minseok’s ass before it disappeared from Minseok’s view, but met against his hole. Minseok’s jaw fell as it pressed harder and harder, forcing him open, before that too slipped in once the widest girth was passed.

 

He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. The beast was laying its eggs in him. Given the fact that the monster had even deposited its semen, it really intended to use Minseok to fertilize its eggs and incubate them.

 

Before he could react, another egg was stretching him open, and Minseok clawed at the ground. This one sunk in much more slowly, the monster’s ovipositor twisting and moving slower. It stuck at its largest width for a second longer than usual before slipping it, grinding agonizingly slow over Minseok’s sensitive prostate. The harsh pressure made him jerk and jolt, crying at the sharp pleasure that tingled his cock and spine.

 

The eggs began to come faster, filing in a line against Minseok’s entrance as the rate became near constant. As the deeper parts of his stomach filled, the ovipositor slowly pulled out, still twisting and bending in that unnatural way it had to ensure every nook and cranny of Minseok’s insides could be filled.

 

With the constant stimulation and grinding of the eggs in his ass, Minseok was sure he came—but he couldn’t tell for sure, because at some point all the sensations began to mix and become one. He couldn’t differentiate between what was arousal, what was just stimulation, when he was actually coming—it all felt like one big endless wave.

 

He was stuffed full to the brim by the time he felt the villi-like appendages teasing and rubbing against his hole again, soaking wet in that strange, clear substance. It pulled out with a sopping sound, lewd and obscene, leaving Minseok to lay there on the edge of unconsciousness while his hole fluttered around the rim of an egg threatening to spill out.

 

 

When the scientist finally came to, he was out in the forest again, the sky nearly dark. The strange anemone monster was gone, and the researcher side of Minseok made a belated note that the creature was capable of movement.

 

He sat up with a groan, feeling sticky and nauseous, when a sharp cramp in his stomach had him falling back down again. Minseok ran shaking fingers over his stomach, scared to look. He nearly sobbed as he felt the bloated bump of his belly, telling the brunette that it all hadn’t been a dream.

 

Mustering up the courage, he opened his eyes and glanced down at his body. His stomach was definitely round, but a lot smaller than what he had been imagining. Still big—but he wasn’t deformed.

 

At least not yet. There was no telling how big the eggs could potentially grow now that they were fertilized.

 

Huffing and groaning, Minseok maneuvered his sticky body the best as he could, raising his legs and planting his feet on the ground as he leaned up against his elbows. He had to get them out now—not only for the sake of his health, but he couldn’t return to base like this…

 

He pushed, bearing down on his stomach, and groaned at the pain. It felt like a stomach cramp but ten times worse. He couldn’t exactly feel where the eggs began and ended either. He just felt full. He tried again, eyes shut tight. He could feel a slight movement, and encouraged, Minseok moved a hand down between his legs, index and middle finger against his rim to help stretch it open.

 

After another push, something seemed to break inside him. Hot, clear liquid suddenly seeped from his hole that left behind a tingling and absolutely delightful sensation. It had Minseok moaning, fingers pressing against his entrance at the sudden pleasure, as he felt the eggs inside him move downward. They scraped and grinded against his walls, making Minseok toss his head back as what had previously been pain suddenly turned into immense pleasure.

 

He moaned loud and freely, his back arching inward slightly as he felt the first egg press against his entrance. He moved his hand away, instead favoring to dig his fingers into the forest floor as his hips gyrated subtly, mimicking the action of being fucked. The egg began to push out, every stretch more sending exponentially intense shocks running up his spine. His cock was rock hard, straight up and curving slightly towards his stomach and drenched with precum.

 

The first egg popped out, the round object rolling across the dirt as the second one quickly took its place, shifting the rest of the train downward. Minseok managed to push out the second, and quickly the third.

 

By the fourth one, his hips were bucking. The one before it was positioned just right against his sensitive insides, and the egg against his entrance was opening him up so slowly—so  _good_.

 

Minseok ran his fingers through his hair before clenching and tugging, nearly screaming with pleasure as his orgasm pushed out the next three eggs along with heavy squirt of the monster’s semen. His hips and legs were shaking, his breath hiccuping as he twitched and squirmed, the sensations already building again as the next egg pressed against his hole.

 

When the last egg finally came free, Minseok was fucked out, his last orgasm leaving him particularly breathless. His lower body was wet again from everything that had been inside him, and Minseok shivered from the cold. He pushed himself up on shaky arms, his elbows threatening to buckle on him. He reached for the shredded pants that he had kicked off earlier and dug into the pockets, pulling out his transmitter.

 

“T-This is grid A-13 calling for s-section leader 42…” Minseok tried to keep his voice steady. Even to him, it didn’t sound very convincing. The beast had managed to make Minseok scream his voice raw.

 

“Minseok!” His section leader Junmyeon answered the transmission almost immediately. “We were worried about you! We were about to send out a search party to your grid.”

 

“I’m… I’m fine,” Minseok managed to say breathlessly. He reached out mindlessly, grabbing one of the eggs he had just pushed out of him to busy his hands. It was still warm—and  _pulsing_. “I’m calling in a request for b-backup… though I’d prefer if it was only one person.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Oh… and please bring an extra set of clothes.” He pleaded.

 

“Uhm—I’m not quite sure what’s going on, but sure. Clothes, and one person backup. What are your coordinates?”

 

“1,486.82 North, 8,958.23 East.”

 

“Grid B-7 has already finished his report and submission of samples so he will be there to receive you.”

 

“Alright. Thanks Junmyeon…”

 

The transmission ended. Minseok looked down at the egg in his hand. It was perfectly spherical, the shell white and almost slightly transparent. Though it wasn’t as apparent, the egg was indeed beating—similar to something else.

 

Minseok felt his ass throb and squeeze, whimpering as a small dribble of lingering cum leaked out. His face flushed red and his eyes lidded as he clenched the egg gently, his hips rocking slightly subconsciously as he reimagined what it was like to be filled.

 

His fellow team member found him as he was—naked, covered in thick, white slime, with swollen lips and nipples. The researcher of grid B-7, also known as Lu Han, turned bright red as he took in the appearance of his coworker. He rushed over to Minseok’s side, too embarrassed to touch him but also clearly worried about his well-being.

 

“What happened?” He asked. Minseok grabbed the bag of clothes he was holding and placed it on his lap. He looked at the egg in his hand and then at the rest scattered on the ground. He could take 3 back for research… and then maybe one for himself.

 

He smiled at Lu Han.

 

“An investigation gone well.” 


End file.
